New Girl in Town
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Marilyn, is new to Tulsa. This happens before that big night. She of course has no idea what a Soc or Greaser is but Ponyboy is always there to help. Who annoys her most though is Dallas. Dallas thinks he is all tuff and cool. She hates that about him. But does she hate him so much that maybe she likes him, just a little. This contains Dally/OC and some Ponyboy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Outsiders fanfiction and I'm really excited about it. I absolutely **

**love The Outsiders and Dallas Winston =). Hopefully you like this story. **

**New Girl In Town**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Marilyn and I just moved here to Tulsa. It was the first day of school. I was forced to move to Tulsa after my mom had died. My dad had grown up here. He reminded me to watch out for the "hoods". Whatever that meant. So when I got to school, I was all alone. I saw a few people but didn't bother talking to them. Then as I walked towards my first class, I tripped, falling to the ground. I am such a klutz.

"Oh I am so sorry. I'll help you." a boy said. He was about my age, fourteen. His hair was a really light brown, almost red. He had the most amazing eyes, greenish gray. They were more green though. I guess he was kinda cute.

"Oh no need to. This happens alot." I started to pick up my stuff. Of course he helped though. He was such a gentlemen. His hair was all slicked back. It was cute. He handed the rest of my books to me.

"It's not problem. The dumb Socs just like to make fun of the new kids. Oh by the way I'm Ponyboy." he politely replied. Socs? What were those? They seemed like some foreign people. I guess I had a look of confusion on my face because Ponyboy laughed.

"Ponyboy? That's an original name. Socs? What are those?" I asked. A few people stopped and looked at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Socs are a bunch of rich people. I'm not a Soc. I'm a Greaser. Those are people who don't have as much money. I live with my older brothers Sodapop and Darry." he explained. Oh so people were separated here. I didn't think I was a Soc or a Greaser. I didn't like being in gangs like that.

"Oh well I'm sorry. I don't like gangs much. I don't like the idea of separation between people. Especially when there is such simple things that separate them." I moved my hair out of my face. Ponyboy seemed okay though. I guess not all gang members were bad.

"Oh yeah well that's how life is in Tulsa. Come on I'll walk you to your first class." Ponyboy gallantly suggested. I agreed and walked to English first.

Once school was over, I nearly jumped with joy. Ponyboy had walked me to all my classes, which was really sweet. All day people gave me weird looks.

"Hey Marilyn how are you getting home? I could drop you off." he asked. Ponyboy and I walked over to the curb where everyone seemed to be getting picked up. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. My dad wouldn't care.

"I was planning on walking. I guess it would be nice if you could drop me off." I smiled. Then a red car pulled up. Inside was a man about seventeen. His hair was white blonde and had ice blue eyes. His hair fell of his face in wisps.

"Come on Ponyboy. I'm not going to wait here." the boy called. I followed Pony to the car and hopped in. The man gave me a weird look.

"Dally this is Marilyn, my friend from school. Helped her when some dumb Soc tripped here. She's new." Pony explained. Dally, that was his name. Now there was something suspicious about him. I don't know if I liked him much.

"Oh that's some nice broad you picked up there Pony." Dally laughed. I took offense to that and rolled my eyes. Ponyboy whispered sorry. I got it. I didn't like Dally one bit now.

"Shut up Dally. You can't even pick up one girl without making her angry." Ponyboy snapped back. I fought the urge to laugh. Darry sped faster towards my house. That really made him angry. Then he slapped on the brakes and look at Pony.

"Now you better watch that mouth of yours kid. You never think." he said, putting on a pair of black sunglasses. Then he started driving again. He has got some anger management issues. When we got to my house, I saw my dad standing outside.

"Bye Pony." I waved and got out of the car. Out of the corner, I saw Dally speeding away. Dad ushered me inside. I didn't think he was mad. Hopefully he wasn't.

"Who was that Marilyn? I told you to stay away from those hoods. They are bad influences." he demanded. But Ponyboy wasn't a hood! He was a nice, respectful man.

"Dad! Pony isn't a hood. He is really nice. Don't judge people by who they hang out with." I spat. That came out of nowhere. It was true though. Then my dad sent me to my room and not to come out until supper. That was my punishment I guess. I never got any serious punishments. There was a knock at my window. It made me jump. I looked out to see Ponyboy out there with Dallas. Dallas? What was he doing here? I lifted up my window to talk to him.

"Pony? What are you doing here?" I asked. Dallas hopped into my room, uninvited. How rude! He seemed to have no respect for woman.

"Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to hit the drive in with me and Dally," he came into my room. "If that's okay with you." At least he had respect. Dallas was investigating my room. It was dark purple and brought little light in. Now he was looking at my jewelry box.

"Wow you've got some pretty nice stuff in here. It looks pretty expensive. You have to be a Soc to have this kind of stuff." he had picked up my mom's old necklace. It was silver with a diamond charm. A real diamond.

"It was my mothers." I hissed, snatching it out of his fingers. Dallas chuckled, flopping onto my purple bed. Gosh this guy was really starting to make me angry.

"Dally, leave her alone." Ponyboy snapped. Dallas sat straight up. He had a tough look on his face. I guess Pony wasn't supposed to talk to Dallas like that because he looked mad.

"No I will not. Mind your own business Pony. You only just met the broad." he rolled his eyes. There he goes calling me that again. It was really starting to annoy me.

"Well anyways I'd love to go to the drive in with you Ponyboy," I gave Dallas a stern look. " I'll just tell my dad I'm going out. Now shoo before he comes up here." They both left but I almost shoved Dallas out. I went out to the main room and saw Dad in the kitchen.

"Dad is it okay if I can go out to the drive in?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He sighed and looked me in the eyes. It looked like he was focused on some paperwork.

"Fine be back before eleven." he replied. I smiled, kissed him on the check, before bounding outside. Dallas and Pony were both standing out there. Dallas was in the drivers seat. Pony walked over to me, opening the door.

"Come one lets go or we're going to be late. I've already got to pick up Johnny after this." Dallas demanded. Pony got in after me. Then Dally sped off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am so excited to update this chapter :). I have everything planned out perfectly. Sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter. Total didn't mean to.**

**Chapter 2 Part 1 **

When we had gotten to Johnny's house, all you could hear was screaming from inside. Poor kid who had to live with that. I felt terrible. Then a boy ran out. He had jet black hair that fell in shaggy bangs across his face His face was tanned and he had black eyes. Big eyes, like Bambi.

"Come on Johnnycake we ain't gonna wait all day." Dallas revved the engine. Johnny picked up pace and hopped into the passenger seat. He had a scar on his cheek. Wonder how that had happened.

"Marilyn meet Johnny. Johnny this is Marilyn." Pony said. I smiled and waved. He nodded. Then Dally was speeding off again. I clutched Pony's arm, afraid of falling forward. He just laughed.

"So what should we do, I mean the movie doesn't start until like 2 hours almost." Dally asked. He pulled out a pack of smokes, taking one out and lighting it. My family had never smoked. Except for when my dad was stressed. He then through one to Johnny and Ponyboy.

"You want one, Marilyn?" Pony offered. I didn't know what to say. My dad had always enforced me to say no to all offers. Not that I cared right now.

"Well okay." I said reluctantly, taking it. I lit it and tried to smoke it but ended up coughing my lungs out. Ponyboy slapped me on the back and Dallas laughed.

"Haha looks like the girl doesn't know how to smoke. Well seems like us greasers need to start teaching this girl somethings." Dally started to slow down and parked on the side of the road. We all hopped out.

" I wouldn't count on it Dallas. I like the way I am. I don't need to be taught anything." I rolled my eyes. We continued on after that. Dally was all walking in front of us like he owned the place. Was he always like this? Then they decided to chase little kids away afters spilling their cards. After a while, we all decided we would head to the drive-in. I stood there as Dally wiggled under the hole in the gate. Was this the way he did things? Illegally.

"Aww come on Marilyn you can't wiggle under there. Or are you too afraid that you're going to get your nice skirt all dirty." Dallas laughed. Ponyboy punched him in the shoulder and Dallas smacked him straight across the face.

"Come on Marilyn please." Pony pleaded. I sighed and wiggled my skinny body under the hole. Dallas helped me the rest of the way out. I brushed off the dirt from my skirt.

"See that wasn't so bad. Now you can fit in with us greasers." Dally laughed and we all started to walk over to find seats. We all sat down, me sitting next to Ponyboy. Then some angry red head come stopping up and sat in front of us. Dallas peered forward and looked at here.

"Is that natural red hair?" he twisted it around his finger. The girl jumped and smacked his finger. Pony sighed and so did Johnny. Dally still didn't move from her.

"Can you tell from your eyebrows?" he chuckled. She looked real angry. I could hear Johnny tell Dally quietly to leave her alone. Not that he listened. He leaned back and propped his feet up on her chair. If I was that girl I would have turned around and slapped him.

"Would you just shut your trap and get your feet off my chair." she demanded. She shoved his feet off her chair, causing him to tip over. We all laughed real hard. That was the funniest thing I had seen in ages. Then he got back up again, his face all red.

"Why would I want to shut my trap? I can say some pretty amusing things sometime." he slyly said. The girl got all angry again. Ponyboy said more loudly to leave her alone, but Dally just gave him a mean look.

"Just please turn around. I came here to see a movie not to argue with you. Now if you don't leave me alone I will call the cops." she threatened. Dally laughed so hard and almost fell out of his chair.

"Oh my my. The cops. That makes me so scared I'm shaking. Ponyboy what will I do. I mean maybe you should see my record sometime." Dallas suggested. The girl turned around again and ignored him.

"Would you just leave her alone? What is your problem." I demanded. Ponyboy looked at me like I had lost my mind. So did Johnny. Dallas had a tuff look on his face.

"No I will not. You don't tell me what to do you little girl. I don't know why Pony even brought you along. You just like to ruin all the fun." he glared at me. Then muttered something about getting Cokes and walked off.

"You guys going to start in on us, too?" the redhead turned around. Ponyboy looked surprised. Johnny was quiet. He seemed shy.

"Um, no." Ponyboy's voice was shaky. The girl's hard face was turned into a smile.

"You don't look the type anyways. What are all of your guys's names."she asked. Well glad she didn't look so angry now. Dally sure had bugged her.

"My name's Ponyboy. That's Johnny and my friend Marilyn." he pointed towards all of us. I waved and the girl smiled.

"Well that's an original name. Like Marilyn Monroe? Oh by the way, I'm Cherry." she replied. I had gotten that comment many times. Whenever I tell people my name Marilyn Monroe is the first thing they think off.

"My dad was an original person. I've got a brother named Sodapop. It even said so on his birth certificate." Ponyboy. Sodapop? That's an interesting name. Cherry nodded.

"He's such a doll. I should have known you two were brothers. Doesn't he work at a DX gasoline station?" she asked. Then Ponyboy nodded.

"How old are you guys? Sure enough your not old enough to be in high school." Cherry asked. Ponyboy sighed. It seemed like he heard that way too many times.

"No I'm 14 and so is Marilyn but Johnny is 16." he replied. Then Cherry's friend turned around to look at us.

"Really? I thought all of you were 14. I'm Marcia. Aren't you new Marilyn?" the girl giggled. I nodded. Then Dally came back around with two Cokes. He handed one to Marcia and Cherry.

"Maybe that'll cool you off." Dally said and sat right next to Cherry. She looked angry again now.

"Maybe that'll cool you off greaser." she said it with distaste. Then she splashed the whole thing on Dallas. He looked shocked and wiped off some of it with his jacket sleeve.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted. I'll just go move to another seat." he said with a glare towards her. Then he was gone. I laughed. Wow who knew he could actually get angry.

"Come on up here. No need to sit back there." Marcia suggested. We all agreed and came to sit with them. Pony sat in the middle, Johnny sat next to Cherry and I sat next to Marcia.

**There, Part 1 is over. I am doing this in two parts because if I did it in one whole thing the chapter would be super long. Hoped you liked this chapter. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile since I updated for this story. I am trying to incorporate the book in this so it has the same plotline but they're are some changes. Hopefully you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

I sat there watching the movie. Pony was talking to Cherry and Marcia, so was Johnny. I wasn't paying any attention though. Didn't want to ruin their nice conversation I guess. Whatever they were talking about. They were giggling and enjoying themselves. Of course. I looked over at Johnny. A strong hand came down on his and Pony's shoulder.

"Okay greasers you've had it." the man said in a deep voice. Johnny jumped and so did Pony. Johnny looked so scared he might as well have peed his pants. Pony looked over his shoulder to see a man with stocky build. His hair was a rusty looking color. The man was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He looked about 18.

" Golly Two-Bit you scared us half to death. I mean now look what you've done." Pony sighed. Johnny's eyes were now closed and he looked real pale. I thought he was gonna pass out for a moment.

"Hey Two-Bit." Johnny said weakly as he opened his eyes. Two-Bit ruffled Johnny's hair and hopped over the seats. He sat at the end.

"I'm sorry John, I forgot." Two- Bit apologized. Then he looked over at me. He whistled and slapped his knee. Then he looked at Pony, cocking an eyebrow.

"Where did you find this broad? She's one heck of a girl." Two-Bit asked. Pony's ears turned red which made me laugh. I guess I was a good looking girl. Guys used to say so at my old school.

"Just a friend from school, get over it Two-Bit." Pony replied running a hand through his brunette hair. Two-Bit shrugged and stuck his thumbs in his pockets. Then he looked at both Cherry and Marcia.

"Okay how did you guys start talking to these Socs? Must have taken alot of work so they would talk to you." Two-Bit asked. There was that word again, Soc. The rich preppy kids. I hated that they separated kids like that.

"Dally was bugging them so we helped." Johnny piped up. Most of the time he was quiet. He was a sweet kid though. Two-Bit laughed, probably finding it amusing. I don't know how though.

"Of course, that's like him. Anyways where is Dally?" Two-Bit asked, looking around at the people sitting down. Pony shrugged. Cherry and Marcia kept silent. I guess no one knew. Then I remembered something.

"Um he said something about getting a new seat." I said. Two-Bit raised his eyebrow and stood up, looking around once more.

"We should get going the movies over," Cherry said, breaking the silence. "But we don't have rides." she sighed. Johnny kept silent. We had come in Dally's car but I doubt he was going to drive them.

"Oh it's fine I'll talk you broads." Two-Bit said. We all got up and followed him out of the theater. We were all silent until we noticed a car following behind us. Cherry said something to Marcia. Something about that being her boyfriends car. The car stopped and out came two boys. They were both wearing khakis and collared shirts. Then Dally came speeding up to us. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"We don't need a sweet girl like you seeing any Greaser Soc action. It might scare you." Dally smirked. It didn't sound like there was anything going on. Since when did he care so much about me? Dally laughed. Apparently there was a heated conversation going on. I could hear their voices raising.

"You know what, come on kid. I'm gonna take you to the vacant lot," Dallas started to walk. "Hey here's a weed. It'll calm your nerves." he threw one at me. I had never smoked before. I had never tried and never held one. He handed me a lighter. Cautiously I lit it. I put it into my mouth and started to cough. Dallas laughed and sat on top of a car. Not long after, Pony and Johnny joined us.

"Hey there Marilyn." Pony smiled and sat next to me on top of the car. I smiled and waved. Dally had fallen asleep, finally. I didn't want to hear him talk anymore. He was real annoying sometimes. Eventually I had fallen asleep too. But as I feel asleep, I swear I heard Pony talking to someone. Maybe it was Johnny.

Hours later, I slowly woke up. Dallas was gone but Pony and Johnny were still there, asleep too. Then I realized something. I was supposed to be home hours ago. I would be in big trouble when I got home. My dad was probably freaking out now. Pony started to wake up his eyes wide.

"Oh shit man Darry's probably worried. I'll catch you later Marilyn." Pony stood up hastily as he left. Now it was just me and Johnny. I was scared to go home. My dad would never stop bugging me about it. So I sat there, shivering from the cold. Johnny kept to himself as he laid in the car. In the background I could hear screaming. I wonder what was going on. Then Pony came running back to us, tears stinging his eyes.

**Okay that's where I'm going to stop it for now. Hopefully it was okay. Sorry if it's a bit short though. If you have any ideas please put them in the review or message me. Review, follow, or favorite! ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile since I've updated this so here is the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 3 **

I stood up worriedly running over to Ponyboy. He stopped when he was next to me and brought me in for a huge hug. His arms were cold and it felt like he was shaking. So was I but the jacket I had on made it better.

"Pony, what's wrong?" I asked. Out of all the guys I'd known, Ponyboy was the first I'd seen cry. He didn't answer for a while, continuing to cry. Johnny soon came over to us, wanting to see what was going on. Ponyboy cried into my shoulder and I held him close, scared as to what might have happened.

"D-d-darry.." he started, stuttering. "He hit me." he said and wiped his tears away. I was guessing Darry was his brother and that he had never laid a finger on him before. Poor kid, if my dad had hit me I'd feel the same way. Johnny looked shocked but he probably had it worse from what I'd heard.

"Why did he hit you?" I asked worriedly. Pony pulled away from me, the tears now non existent. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it and Johnny did the same. The boys around here sure seemed to do that alot.

"I don't know. I just can't take it. He's always yelling and hollering at me.I never thought he'd hit me this time though." Pony sighed and puffed out smoke.

"How bout we walk to the park? Get our minds off all this. Then we can go back home." I suggested. I wasn't even thinking about my dad and going home at this point. The only thing I was worried about was Pony and getting him to calm his nerves. Both boys nodded in agreement. I smiled as we both started to walk. Ponyboy walked to the left of me, Johnny to the far right. I didn't think he like me much just by the way he acted around me.

It took about 2 blocks just to get to the park. Not that I minded the walk. I've walked farther before. There was a fountain in the middle and a little swimming pool to the left of it. The pool was empty because it was fall. The wind started to pick up and I hugged my jacket closer to me. I looked over at Pony who looked like he might freeze. He took another breach of his cigarette and looked over at me. I blushed a little as we all went and sat under one of the tall trees. Pony held me close to him and Johnny made a disgusted face.

"What are they doing here?" Johnny's eyes widened as he watched the Blue Mustang approach the park. A look of fear spread across Ponyboy's face and he hugged me closer to him, throwing the cigarette onto the ground. Five broad and tall guys stepped out of the car. They looked similar to the ones from the drive in.

"Look at what we have here. The boys who tried to take our girls. But look it looks like they found someone else! Do you really move on that quickly?" one of the guys said, smirking. Pony glared at them.

"You're on our territory now You better watch it." Johnny spat in a surprisingly strong tone. The boys laughed and took a step closer to us. I started to shake more, scared. More scared than I had ever been in my whole life.

"No you are the ones who should watch it. Next time you want a broad go find some greaser broads. Like that one. Not that they'll pay the least bit of attention to you." the man said again. Ponyboy looked really mad and I was afraid something bad was going to happen.

"You wanna know what a greaser is?" one of them said. "White trash with slick long hair." the boy said and the whole gang laughed. Pony took a deep breath, looking like he was about to punch of them.

"Well you know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and madras!" Ponyboy said, his voice shaking with anger. Then he spit at them. The guy shook his head and smiled a little.

" You could use a bath and I've got the rest of the night to do it. Why don't you do the honors David?" he pointed to a kid in the back. Ponyboy hastily stood up and glanced at me. He tried to run but David grabbed him, twisting his arm behind him. I whimpered in fear. The main guy spat a few orders to the others. Johnny stood up and ran the other ones running after him. There was no one left. I closed my eyes and brought my knees up to my chest, plugging my ears so I couldn't hear anything. Then someone gave me a tap on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Ponyboy and then near the fountain, lots and I mean lots of blood.

"Marilyn.." he knelt down next to me and brought me into his arms. My eyes were wide and then I saw Johnny with a knife in his hand standing next to the leader who was now dead.

"H-he's dead.." I stuttered, scared. Ponyboy nodded and kissed my temple, making me blush deeply.

"I know I know.. That's why we've got to go. Like now. We have to find Dally." he murmured and picked me up.

**Okay that chapter is finished! Hopefully you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes. If you have any ideas or want your OC to be in here feel free to tell me. Review, favorite, and follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been really long since I've updated but I'm back now! Sorry for the wait but I promise to update more now. **

**Chapter 5**

We walked for awhile before I got tired of Pony holding me and asked him to let me down. No man should ever have to carry a girl my size. Even though all the Soc's had left Pony still had a scared look on his face. He lit a cigarette and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I'm sorry Marilyn." he threw it to the ground and stomped it. Johnny rolled his eyes irritably. I had a strong feeling he really didn't like me. I don't know why but he just didn't.

"I think this is Buck Merrill's place. He should be here. " Johnny said and pointed at the place. Ponyboy nodded and we walked faster over to it. Ponyboy squeezed my hand as we walked up to the door. Johnny knocked on it loudly. He rubbed his hands together cold. A guy answered it. He was very tall and had blonde hair with the two front teeth knocked out.

"What do you kids want?" he grumbled.

"We need to see Dally. " Johnny said quickly and tried to get in but the guy pushed him back, shaking his head.

"Dally's busy." he snapped. You could hear tons of noises in the background that sounded a lot like "Yee-ha."

"Tell him that it's Johnny and Ponyboy. He'll come." Ponyboy demanded. He muttered something under his breath and let us in. He walked off to go get Dally and us three were left alone. Images of the blood in the park kept running through my mind. How was I ever going to forget this? Then a couple of minutes later, he came back with Dallas. He was only wearing a pair of lowline denim jeans. No shirt, no shoes. My cheeks flushed at him shirtless but I didn't look away.

"What do you guys need and why is she here?" Dallas pointed at me and I glared at him. Stupid prick always wanted to get on my nerves. Johnny told him the story every little detail and why they needed to leave. I took a deep breath and then I could tell my hands were shaking. I was a victim of the crime. I had seen the fight start but not end. Someone had died and I was there to see the evidence! Oh gosh my dad was going to kill me. My dad! Oh my he must be worried sick by now I didn't come home. I continued to watch Dally, looking at his expressions. He did congratulate Johnny for stabbing that Soc which I didn't understand why.

"We were hoping you could get us out of here. I'm sorry that we got you away from the party though. " Johnny muttered. Dally bit his lip.

"Um shoot I was in the bedroom." he looked over his shoulder at one of the bedrooms. Ponyboy's ears turned red and I blushed lightly.

"Darn Ponyboy your ears can certainly get red." Dally chuckled. "Don't worry it was nothing like that. Me and Shephard had a run in. Cracked some ribs. I just needed a place to pass out but with all this noise who could." Dallas cracked a smile. "Well wait a sec and I'll see what I can do about this mess. " he looked intently at Pony and sighed. "Pony are you wet?"

Ponyboy nodded, his teeth chattering. He sure was shaking. How did I not notice that before? I guess he managed to hide it.

"You'll die of pneumonia before the cops ever find you!" Dally sighed and led us into an empty bedroom. He kept glancing at me nervously. "What is she doing here? She didn't see anything did she?" I bit my lip and looked away.

"She was there..." Johnny said truthfully. Dallas sighed irritably.

"Of course." he muttered. "Pony get that sweatshirt off. You know better to run off in a wet sweatshirt. At least Johnny has his jean jacket. Do you ever use that head of yours?" Dally chuckled. Ponyboy bit his lip nervously and threw his sweatshirt off. Johnny muttered something I couldn't hear as Dally rummaged through a draw. He brought out a gun and loaded it, handing it to Johnny. "Here. It's fully loaded." he handed him extra bullets. Johnny took the gun shakily. " And I managed to get fifty dollars out of ol Buck." he handed the money to Pony.

"Thanks Dally." Ponyboy muttered as he stuffed the money in his pockets.

"I'm guessing Darry and Sodapop don't know about this." Dally looked at Pony and he shook his head no. Dally sighed. "Well I'm not telling him."

"Then don't tell them." he shrugged. I frowned at Pony. Well someone was going to have to tell them. They were his brothers after all. Weren't they going to be worried.

"Well whatever. Here's a shirt for you." Dallas handed it to Pony. The shirt looked way too big for him. Pony started to button it up as he handed him something else. A brown leather jacket with yellow lining. "Okay hop the three fifteen freight to Windrixville. There's an old abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. There's a water pump in the back. Once you get there by a week's supply of food. That should get you through the week. After that don't even look out that door. I'll come up and see you guys when I think it's clear. And I thought New York was the only place I could get involved in a murder wrap. " he chuckled lowly. When Dally said "murder" Johnny made a small sound in his throat and shuddered.

"Sounds simple enough. Okay Johnny let's get going." Ponyboy said and then looked at me. "What about Marilyn?" he frowned. Dally sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You guys go. I'll talk to her. " he ushered them out and then shut the door. Dally turned to look at me and sighed.

"Who knew sweet little goody two shoes Marilyn would get caught up in this? Now what am I supposed to do with you." Dally shook his head. "You aren't even a greaser!"

"I was supposed to go home after the movie and then we went to the vacant lot for awhile. I didn't think my dad would notice that I was gone for a little while longer and then I fell asleep. Next thing I knew Pony had gone home and then came running back crying then we were at the park and Socs showed up and Johnny killed one." I explained hastily. Dallas sighed, muttering something under his breath.

" I knew I shouldn't have left you with them. You're not going with them Marilyn. It's too dangerous. I won't let you." he demanded. It sounded like he was...protecting me. Protectiveness was the last thing I thought I would see come out of Dally. "But you can't come home either. Too risky. Stay with me." Wait? Dally wanted me to stay with him and not go home. That sounded just a tad bit weird.

"But I have to get home! My dad is probably worried sick about me!" I protested. Dallas growled and grabbed my hand.

"No Marilyn! I don't want to see you get hurt by one of those stupid Socs!" Dallas yelled. My eyes widened and I yanked my hand away from his, flinging the door open. I ran out the door, past everyone else. I knew that Dally was following me but somehow I hoped I could outrun him. Then I was out the front door and in the parking lot. Dallas was right behind me then. He yanked me around to face him and placed his lips on mine making my heart race.

**:) That is the end of chapter 4. I hope that cliffhanger left you on the edge of your seats! No flames but criticism is allowed. Review, favorite, and follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~**


End file.
